


Good Camper, Quiet Camper.

by SpookyIsHere



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: r u kiddos ready 2 suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyIsHere/pseuds/SpookyIsHere
Summary: After Daniel stayed at the camp, something began to eat away at David. And it wouldn't be stopping very soon.





	1. Restless

Wooden guitar loosely hung from his palms, the sweat almost made him drop it completely. He wasn’t a sore loser… he was just a tad surprised. That’s all! It’s nothing to worry about..! But he couldn’t help but feel weak. His blood, sweat, and tears were poured into this entire camp and the possibility of being fired because Daniel could do what David couldn’t… it was overbearing. Thoughts bubbled within his head, undecipherable. All were shouting at him at once and he couldn’t dare to focus on one.

 

Daniel stood with pride, but his face was barely smug. Gracefully holding his violin, he speaks, “I suppose we found out who’s better than who.” Shortly after, he walks back to the campers. Every campers expression was smiley and slightly unnerving, their pure white clothes had yet to be stained. Desperately trying to put on a smile, he faces towards the ground. He didn’t want to feel this way, but he also didn’t want to lose everything hes worked so goddamn hard for.

 

Pulling himself together at last minute, David heads toward his cabin. Every step was slow and agonizing, something so rare to see from what was normally an optimistic fellow. Oddly enough, he looked like he was fine. He wasn’t smiling and he wasn’t skipping, sure, but nothing was too noticeable.

 

The cabin door shuts, and the sunset’s rays seem through the window sills. From what Max had told him, David’s career in summer camps would be demolished. That thought kept springing back into his head, it was anything but merciful. He rests on his bed, restless. His eyes were drawn to the window, seeing the campers and Daniel from afar. He had to constantly remind himself that he would be fine, you won’t get fired, you’re just paranoid, don’t worry, don’t panic, don’t do anything wrong… don’t.

 

An hour or so later, Gwen returns and doesn’t notice much at first. There’s no friend with her, thankfully. But she glances again, and sees his anguish. She isn’t quite sure what to do, with David always being his cheerful self, but she does ask him the simplest of questions, “Are you okay?” David snaps out of his little world and quickly turns around, he begins to ramble a few excuses and claims that he’s perfectly fine. Gwen remained a little startled from his mannerisms, still unsure of what to do next. Before speaking again, the room feels tense, “I —uh— I’m gonna go check on the campers.” He nods, forming a fragile smile. His head turns back to the window, the grin faded as soon as she stopped looking away.

 

Her hand reaches for the doorknob, but she can’t help but stare back at David. There was something so somber about him, but she couldn’t understand why. As her eye twitches, she rubs her eye and leaves the cabin. There were times where David could handle being said, but there was fear and doubt piling on top of his shoulders. He wished that this was all some sort of nightmare so that he could just wake the fuck up and be happy again with the campers. Tears steadily formed before swiftly being brushed away by David’s palms. The starry sky devoured the apricot sunset, a sign that maybe he should rest.

 

Nervously slipping underneath the covers, he hesitates to shut his eyes. Despite not a soul being there but himself, it felt like people were shouting into his ears. All he could do was breathe, relax, and fall asleep. He began to count, mumbling the numbers as they grew in size. Sweat began to drip from his fists and forehead, still counting. Eventually, he slept. He wasn’t at peace, not with his stress.

 

His dream was as if it didn’t exist. As if it was just a black screen, like his mind refused to let him remember anything. It was never like this, he could remember his dreams so vividly but now… it was just the sight of his eyes closing and reopening. This despair corrupted his body, he felt stiff and his eyes were red with bags underneath them. And it continued for days. Though, the slightest chance of being taken away from the camp made him just want to see it happen so it could be over with. No matter how much hatred boiled inside of him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they days continue, the situation gets worse and worse. Whether it's for David or everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. Read at your own discretion.

The practically sleepless nights continued, the false smile he wore eventually became worn out. The kids didn’t notice. All they seemed to care about was Daniel and his little “club.” Which brings up the question… was it for the camp or for himself?

 

Piece by the littlest of pieces, things began to change. David couldn’t focus on them, his eyelids began to drift whenever he was still. The exhaustion slowly ate his body, even twiddling his fingers would tire him. Even the disappearance of the crew slipped away from his conscience, he wanted this to be done, over with, gone. Despite all that he never even paid attention to, he noticed one thing. David was no longer the main counselor, but rather just a co-counselor. Barely even that. He wanted to… breakdown. He wished for anything but this, really.

 

His yearning for everything to return to normal grew thrice in size each day after realizing that. He no longer wore a smile. Only a look of anguish and defeat. He didn’t deny it anymore, he came to reluctantly accept it. What he was accepting was blurred out and vague, but he accepted it nonetheless. On the days that passed, he never heard them screaming and shouting or even cheering. Monotone responses was all his ears could pick up. Sometimes he would wake up and still feel the need to convince Max to get into the camp spirit, but it wasn’t needed anymore. Was he even needed anymore? Was he…

 

Was he worthless, now?

 

Night arrived, there was no excitement for the next day—only remorse. Anxiously asleep, David tossed and turned. All he could see was the darkness of his eyelids, no longer happy and free spirited dreams. So much had changed over only a few days. Quartermaster was gone, every camper seemingly hypnotized, and it all was still shockingly quiet. As he continued to ponder over how much had been changed, he noticed that Gwen wasn’t there as much as she normally was. Fear implanted itself within David’s mindset, so being afraid was no longer something new.

 

There was a noise outside.

 

David sprung up from his bed and swiftly looked out his window. Nothing was visible, it was practically midnight. He rose from his bed and walked outside. The moon’s glow was calming, but still had an undertone of sorrow. Silhouettes of the tall oak trees peaked above everything, apart from the moon. There was a light sprinkle of rain, but it was difficult to see the clouds from where the rain arrived from. His feet step into the mud, dirt stuck onto him like glue. He gradually continued to walk, but stopped when hearing someone else footsteps. His eyes briefly widen, pupils dashing from left to right. David begins to regret leaving the cabin, he wasn’t prepared to face something if it was dangerous.

 

The footsteps stop, and David continues to walk. From afar, he sees the silhouette of the sauna. The grinding of gears, and the sound of smoke consuming the room was loud and obnoxious. He couldn’t help but internally ask himself, “why is anyone in the sauna right now?” His pace gets faster until he starts to run, almost slipping due to the mud and slippery grass. David stops when being right in front of the sauna. The door slowly unlocks itself, smoke and gas seeping through the cracks. He backs away, but refuses to leave.

 

The door fully opens, and he sees something that genuinely hurts him. It was Gwen. His eyes, blood shot, fully widen. Pupils shrink and he understands whats been happening. Something off-putting was going on, but he now knows what lengths Daniel went to just to get his way made David sick. He didn’t get the campers to be polite, he intentionally harmed them. And David only harmed them by further lengths by never even noticing. David puts his hand on Gwen’s shoulder, he’s disgusted by what he knows now.

 

“Gwen?! Gwen!” He shouts, but she doesn’t answer. It wasn’t like she was purposely ignoring him, but rather if it had never even processed through her mind. He shakes her violently, almost begging for her to snap out of this trance. No, he was. it wasn’t verbal, but within the horrified look in his eyes—you see how helpless he is.

 

Tears cascade down his face, his hands leave her shoulders. They cover his eyes, palms holding all of his tears. How much he held in was painful just to see. The urge to scream of how guilty he feels was dreadful. These people… these fucking people he cared so much for—no matter how much they loathed him—had been ripped from his grasp. And he.. he just fucking stood there and watched everyone of them be destroyed. Their skills and traits were torn to pieces with hollow promises of happiness and peace! How could had ever let this happen!? Why did he get so worried over his job rather than the people he fucking loves?!

 

All was interrupted.

 

A sharp pain through the stomach stopped it all. Red stained his clothing, and his breathing became heavy. It wasn’t like how people on T.V. tell you, your life doesn’t flash before your eyes… your mistakes do. He sees all the things he could’ve done to prevent this, and he regrets even letting the ad go out—even if Gwen was the one who did it. His tears dry, the blade tore through his organs. The tissue ripped off of it, but David couldn’t even scream. His eyes twitch and his breathing is even slower. All the blood pours out of him, some dangling inside of his mouth. His jaw dropped, and the blood that was pooled up inside drips out. Gwen, in front of him, is not even close to phased.

 

David internally panics, he had no clue who was doing this… if it was one of his campers, he would die more on the inside than what it looks like on the outside. The sharp edged knife is violently pulled out of him, David’s body begins to shrivel—he now has to surrender. Even if he didn’t want to. David falls onto his knees, but before he can fully collapse and bleed out on the grass, the person holds him up by the hair.

 

They whisper carefully into his ear slowly, just so he can die in utter despair, “We needed a sacrifice. Besides, they won’t remember you if they don’t even know who you are.” Daniel.

 

His hand drops David and he falls onto the ground, the blood pouring onto the mud and dirt. It wasn’t Daniel who made a mistake, it was David. And he now has to die knowing that he could’ve done something, but had done nothing. Not a damned thing.

 

His eyes close, and just like in his dreams, there’s darkness. A black screen. Optimism and laughter are just a dream.


	3. update

ok wow so it’s been a really long time and uh, i got some explaining to do .,, so first off, im not part of the camp camp fandom anymore and im no longer into camp camp in general. thus there will be no new chapters unless i find interest in the series again (god knows when). i appreciate all of you who left kudos or comments!!! ❤️❤️


End file.
